amis d'enfance
by eme666
Summary: Et si Harry avait eu une amie avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Et s'il n'était pas aussi manipulable. Poudlard va-t-il y survivre. Harry prend sa vie en main et protège les gens qu'il aime. Couples prévus HPDM et SSRLSB.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre réécrit.

J'ai décidé de réécrire toute cette fic. Elle ne me plaisait plus. 1 an sans travailler dessus et pas mal de défauts me sont sautés au visage.

Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Merci à ma nouvelle béta, Alaet, pour les corrections.

Bon, maintenant, place au chapitre.

Ah oui, les perso sont pas à moi sauf Nalya (pour le moment)

**Chapitre 1**

Depuis quelque temps, les attaques de Voldemort sont de plus en plus violentes et visent de plus en plus souvent la famille des élèves de Poudlard. Les maisons les plus touchées étant Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ; les Serpentards aussi mais dans une moindre mesure. Moi, j'ai peur. Pas pour moi, non, pour ma famille, pas les Dursley mais pour celle que je me suis construite. Celle qui est composée de Rémus, le dernier lien que j'ai avec mes parents et Nalya. Elle est ma meilleure amie, ma presque sœur. Elle me comprend mieux que personne. Elle ne me juge pas et surtout elle me force à être moi et pas ce que les autres veulent que je sois. Pas comme mes soi-disant amis. Je sais aussi qu'elle me soutiendra toujours. Je l'adore pour ça, ma petite fleur. Je la connais depuis l'enfance. On reste en contact grâce à quelques inventions géniales. Elle n'est pas vraiment une sorcière. Disons pour faire simple que son arbre généalogique est composé de pas mal de créatures magiques plus ou moins dangereuses aux yeux des simples sorciers. Elle est à moitié elfe noir, l'autre moitié étant un joli mélange de genre.

Au vue de la situation, Dumbeldore a décidé de regrouper les élèves et leur famille au sein de Poudlard. C'est une mesure exceptionnelle pour une situation exceptionnelle. Le nombre limite étant de 6 personnes par élève. Je sens déjà le regard calculateur de mes «amis» et des autres élèves sur moi. Le gentil sauveur va bien inscrire des personnes pour les autres. Il n'a plus de famille. Il n'a personne à protéger. Ils pensent que je ne le sais pas. Mais je ne veux plus être le gentil petit Gyffondor qu'on va sacrifier. Moi aussi, je veux voir les gens que j'aime en sécurité. Si jamais Nalya m'entendait, elle hurlerait qu'elle n'est pas une pauvre et faible créature sans défense. Ben oui quand on sait qui l'a élevée… Mais bon c'est pas le sujet. Pour le moment j'ai besoin d'une solution pour fuir la grande salle et vite.

Ce sont pour finir mes petits serpents préférés qui m'en donnent l'occasion en accaparant mes « amis » pour une nouvelle dispute. Je m'en vais les laissant se débrouiller tout seul. Ils sont grands maintenant, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Pourquoi il me regarde tous bizarrement, j'ai des pustules bleues sur le nez ? ? ?

Je me rends dans la salle sur demande et me mets à penser à tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec Rémus et Nalya. J'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec eux.

Neville a réussi à me retrouver. Comment il a fait, je n'en sais rien. Mais il est là. Il ne me pose pas de questions comme je l'aurais pensé, il attend. Il est sympa Nev, il ne me force pas à parler.

HP – Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

NL – C'est simple, tu viens toujours ici quand tu veux être seul.

HP – Qui d'autre est au courant ?

J'ai pas vraiment envie de voir débarquer tous les Gryffondors moi.

NL – Personne. Ils ne veulent pas savoir tant que tu restes un gentil petit héros prêt à se sacrifier pour eux.

HP – Ben le héros, il a bien envie de les envoyer se faire foutre. Non mais comme si j'allais gentiment inscrire des personnes dont je connais même pas la couleur des yeux.

NL – Tu comptes inscrire qui ?

HP – Rémus et Nalya.

NL – Rémus Lupin ?

HP – Oui, il est le dernier lien que j'ai avec mes parents. Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi.

NL – Je comprends. Et Nalya, c'est qui ? Ta petite copine ?

Et là, je me mets à rire comme un bossu. Nalya et moi en couple. Il doit rien comprendre le pauvre Neville.

NL – Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle.

HP – Pas spécialement mais Nalya est ma meilleure amie. Quand tu la connaîtras, tu comprendras.

Et on a discuté ensemble pendant encore un bon moment. J'aime bien Nev. J'ai décidé de l'introniser nouveau meilleur ami. Il est devenu tout rouge, bizarre, c'est peut-être à cause du méga câlin…

* * *

Enfin le jour des inscriptions. J'ai cru que je ne survivrais jamais, trois jours que j'évite les autres élèves au maximum. Neville m'a bien aidé sur ce coup là. Merci mon pote. Note à moi même, lui faire un méga câlin dés que possible. Le pauvre, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec moi et Nalya. Ben oui, j'ai bien du lui dire les changements intervenus dans ma vie ces derniers temps.

Quand je rentre dans la grande salle, je vois tout le monde se tourner vers moi. Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais là … Je remarque que Ron me regarde de travers. Il n'a pas digéré que je ne veuille pas lui prêter mes 6 personnes. En fait avec Gin, ils peuvent inscrire toute leur famille alors... Et puis, je m'en fou na !

Ah, c'est enfin mon tour. Je m'approche de ma directrice de maison. Elle et Dumbeldore me regardent bizarrement. Ben quoi moi aussi j'ai des gens que j'aime et qui sont en danger parce que pas à Poudlard. Même si je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent se défendre seuls et que Voldemort ignore tout de Nalya mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Et aussi, j'ai comme l'impression que personne ne s'y attendait. Bien fait pour vous bande de bananes. Je coupe court au silence et je demande à inscrire deux personnes. Le professeur McGo me demande :

MM – Je peux avoir les nom et prénom de ces personnes, Harry.

HP – Bien sûr, la première vous la connaissez. Il s'agit de Rémus Lupin.

AD – Harry, tu es sûr, après tout c'est…

HP – Oui je suis sûr. Je ne tiens pas à le perdre lui aussi. Vous savez comme Sirius. Et puis, il me semble que ça vous dérange seulement que quand ça vous arrange.

MM – Et la deuxième, Harry ?

Pourquoi elle nous interrompt ? J'allais porter le coup de grâce et gagner l'échange.

HP – Il s'agit de Nalya-Amélys L Maxwell.

AD et MM – Une jeune fille ? ? ?

HP – Non un lapin rose qui chante au clair de la lune.

Je crois que je viens de choquer ceux qui m'ont entendu. C'est de savoir que Nalya vient qui me rend comme ça. Elle a l'art de la répartie surtout aux questions idiotes.

MM – Harry ! ! !

HP – Oui c'est une jeune fille, ma meilleure amie depuis toujours et une sorcière douée. Quoique sorcière soit réducteur. Et puis c'est vous qui posez des questions idiotes.

Et voilà, je commence à casser mon image de petit Gryffondor sans histoires. Ça fait un bien fou. La tête qu'ils se payent c'est génial. Je vais bien m'amuser moi.

AD – Harry…

HP – Oui, M le Directeur.

AD – Tu es sûr que tout va bien.

HP – Oui, Monsieur pourquoi ?

AD – Pour rien, pour rien.

Oui bien sûr et je dois y croire en plus. Je fais bien semblant, hein ?

AD – Quel âge a-t-elle ?

HP – Le même que moi, Monsieur le directeur. Elle a déjà ses Aspics donc cela ne posera pas de problèmes pour elle de venir.

AD – Vraiment, j'ai hâte de rencontrer cette jeune fille.

Mais bien sûr et Voldemort fait un streap à ses carpettes en noires.

HP – Oui je sais. C'est une personne exceptionnelle. Quand arriveront-ils ?

MM – Demain dans la matinée.

HP – Merci.

Vivement demain matin alors. J'espère que Rémus et Nalya arriveront à s'entendre, un loup-garou et une demi-elfe ça devrait marcher. Je croise les doigts. Par contre j'appréhende vraiment la rencontre entre les jumeaux et Nalya. Connaissant le caractère des trois, Poudlard risque de ne pas s'en remettre et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

* * *

C'est fini pour cette fois. Laissez moi une review (vous savez, le bouton mauve en bas à droite), ça fait toujours plaisir (même si c'est pour me dire que vous détestez cette nouvelle version) et c'est encourageant pour l'auteur (moi quoi).

Donc reviews...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Les perso sont toujours pas à moi sauf Nalya.

Merci pour les reviews (**Ozone, Setsuna, Sahada et LN)**. Je suis contente que la nouvelle version plaisent.

Pour les couples, j'ai décidé de garder le trio Sirius, Rémus et Sev ainsi que le couple Harry Draco. Pour Nalya, je ne sais pas encore (J'ai répondu à ta question **Setsuna**).

Et merci à **Alaet **pour la correction.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ils arrivent dans quelques heures. J'angoisse. J'ai pas pu beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Je ne suis même pas rentré au dortoir, si je dois mourir que ça ne soit pas des mains de Ron-Ron. Je me suis réfugié dans la salle sur demande avec Nev. Lui, il a dormi. Moi, un peu juste 1heure. Nev s'est foutu de moi ce matin, s'il n'avait pas été là, je me serais bouffé la main. Non, je ne tourne pas en rond, je suis impatient nuance.

Enfin, c'est l'heure des arrivées. J'essaye de ne pas courir. De toute façon Nalya est soit en avance et donc elle m'attend déjà alors quelques secondes n'y changeront rien, soit en retard et là c'est moi qui vais devoir attendre. Elle ne sait pas être à l'heure.

En passant les portes, je croise le regard de Rémus. Il est déjà là. Je lui saute dans les bras. Ben quoi ? J'ai manqué d'affection moi petit alors je me rattrape.

RL – Doucement Harry.

HP – Pourquoi ? ? ?

RL – L'innocence ne te va pas.

HP – Tu trouves ?

RL – Merci de m'avoir permis d'être ici.

HP – C'est normal. Mus, tu fais partie de ma famille.

RL – Euh…

HP – Les Dursley n'en font pas partie mais toi bien. Avec Nalya et ses parrains.

RL – Nalya ?

HP – Oui, elle va bientôt arriver.

J'espère pour elle sinon je l'étripe. Bon, elle n'est pas encore trop en retard.

Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde, je ne suis pas différent de d'habitude.

HP – Dis, Mus, j'ai pas de pustules bleues sur le nez ?

RM – Non, pourquoi ?

HP – Parce que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement.

RM – Tu as raison.

HP – J'ai toujours raison.

?? – Tu es surtout d'une immense modestie.

HP – AAAAH ! ! ! ! NALYA t'es malade ou quoi ?

N – Non pourquoi ? T'as eu peur mon poussin.

HP – C'est à toi que l'innocence ne va pas.

N – Tu trouves ?

HP – Oui.

Je boude, enfin pas trop. Et voilà, tout le monde nous regarde à nouveau. Elle l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûr. Elle me fait un gros câlin pour se faire pardonner mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. J'arriverai à résister même si elle me fait ses yeux de chien battu. C'est ce qu'elle me fait en ce moment. Elle arrive toujours à ses fins. Je voulais résister mais je n'ai pas pu. Je voudrais bien vous voir à ma place avec deux yeux améthyste qui vous fixent plein de larmes.

HP – Bon, Mus, je te présente Nalya-Amélys Lilith Maxwell. Ma meilleure amie, la seule et unique d'ailleurs.

N – Tu t'imagines deux comme moi ! ! ! Le monde n'y aurait pas survécu.

HP – Je me demande encore comment je fais avec toi. Et Nalya, voici Rémus Lupin.

N – Enchantée. Vous êtes le dernier des Maraudeurs non ?

RL – En effet, comment ? ? ?

N – J'ai torturé Harry cet été pour le faire parler. J'aime pas le voir déprimer.

HP – Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi et de Sirius. Par contre la réciproque n'est pas vrai.

N – Je m'en suis doutée quand il m'a regardé bizarrement quand je t'ai fait peur mon poussin.

Minute… C'est pas la deuxième fois qu'elle m'appelle comme ça.

HP – Nalya, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

N – Tu préfères crevette anorexique.

HP – Tu es désespérante.

RL – Vous m'expliquez les jeunes.

HP – Simple, Nalya et moi, on a un jour fait un concours de surnom. Celui qui trouvait le surnom le plus ridicule pour l'autre gagnait.

RL – Qui a gagné ?

N – Moi…

HP – Tu parles et je t'étrangle, clair ?

N – Limpide.

Bon quand est-ce qu'on peut y aller. Je commence à en avoir marre. Tiens, j'ai pas fait attention à comment Nalya était habillée. Voyons ça… C'est quoi ces habits de bonne sœur. Une jupe grise ultra classique jusqu'aux genoux, un chemisier blanc, 'y a juste les bottes qui sont pas réglementaires.

HP – Dis, Nalya, tu viens d'où habillée comme ça ?

N – De chez mes grands-parents maternels. Ils avaient un jeune homme formidable à me présenter.

HP – Encore ! ! !

N – Et oui, encore.

Mus parle avec mon prof de potion. La Terre vient de s'arrêter de tourner, c'est sûr. En plus, ils n'ont pas l'air de se disputer. Va falloir tirer ça au clair.

Apparemment, je suis pas le seul à me faire chier. Malfoy et sa bande essayent de savoir pourquoi on est toujours ici auprès de notre directeur bien aimé. Notez bien l'ironie de cette phrase. Narcissa Malfoy est en grande discussion avec une femme qui semble être la mère de Blaise.

AD – Chers élèves et chers invités, je suis heureux de pouvoir tous vous accueillir dans les murs de cette école…

Pourquoi faut qu'il parle maintenant celui-là, j'ai pas fini mon tour d'horizon. Je sais même pas où sont les Weasley et surtout Fred et George.

AD - … Vous pouvez dés à présent rejoindre les appartements qui vous ont été alloués.

C'est parti mon kiki.

HP – Tu viens Mus, on y va.

N – C'est vrai ça Mus. Tu dragueras le prof de potion plus tard.

RL – Quoi… mais… non…

N – Mais bien sûr.

HP – Vous vous joignez à nous professeur ?

SS – Pourquoi ?

HP – Parce que j'ai pas écouté là où je devais conduire mes invités.

SS – Comme d'habitude Monsieur Potter.

Et puis comme ça Mus sera content. J'ai bien vu moi aussi qu'il se passe quelque chose entre mon loup-garou préféré et la terreur des cachots.

RL – C'est quoi, ce regard que vous échangez tous les deux.

HP – Mus, tu deviens parano.

RL – Bien sûr.

Enfin sorti de la grande salle. Et qui nous attend dehors, je vous le demande, Draco Malfoy, sa bande de toutous, ses parents et les parents des toutous. Sont pas tous des carpettes en noir ceux-là ?

DM – Alors Potter, t'a récupéré tes animaux de compagnies.

HP – Ne me confond pas avec toi, Malfoy.

N – Harry, tu nous présentes ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore derrière la tête, elle. Dis-moi tout ma grande. C'est quoi ce regard. Ah oui, compris. Vous pas ? Vous allez comprendre.

HP – Alors, tu auras sûrement reconnu l'illustre Draco Malfoy, ses non moins illustres parents et sa bande de toutous.

N – Enchantée. C'est un réel plaisir.

Pas la peine de bomber le torse Draco.

N – Je ne savais pas que les fouines peroxydées pouvaient se reproduire dans nos régions et qu'elles avaient tant de braves toutous.

DM – Comment ?

N – Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu es choqué que je t'ai confondu avec un animal. Je dois dire quoi moi ?

LM – Mademoiselle, vos propos sont indignes de notre rang.

N – Monsieur-je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul, quand on ne connaît pas le rang de la personne en face de soi, on évite de passer pour un con.

HP – Bien votre altesse, pouvons-nous y aller.

N – Oui, allons-y.

* * *

Laissez des reviews... Vous savez le bouton mauves en bas à droite. J'en veux tout plein comme ça je serais super en forme pour écrire le prochain chapitre. Non, ce n'est pas du chantage. C'est ... euh...


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre, avec un peu de retard.

Merci à **Alaet **pour la correction.

Merci à ** ll****yona, ness332, Setsuna, LN, Shamaya, Lunicorne, hinata-cat, adenoide, LilyTigresse2795, EP, 666Naku, Lainseray, Mania, Sam ZB, Sahada, Aurelie Malfoy **pour leur reviews.

Les perso sont pas à moi sauf Nalya.

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

_N – Je ne savais pas que les fouines peroxydées pouvaient se reproduire dans nos régions et qu'elles avaient tant de braves toutous._

_DM – Comment ?_

_N – Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu es choqué que je t'ai confondu avec un animal. Je dois dire quoi moi ?_

_LM – Mademoiselle, vos propos sont indignes de notre rang._

_N – Monsieur-je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul, quand on ne connaît pas le rang de la personne en face de soi, on évite de passer pour un con._

_HP – Bien votre altesse, pouvons-nous y aller._

_N – Oui, allons-y._

Je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. La tête qu'ils tirent. Ben oui, Nalya, elle n'est pas une simple elfe, elle est princesse. Oui monsieur, princesse. J'en connais du beau monde moi. Bon, il est où cet appartement.

HP – Professeur, vous êtes sûr du trajet ?

SS – Oui Monsieur Potter. Si vous écoutiez, vous sauriez où vos invités logeront.

HP – Je sais professeur. Mais je vous propose de vous dépêchez avant que nous fassions une nouvelle rencontre.

SS – Je suis d'accord avec vous. Autant limiter au maximum les rencontres.

N – Dites tout de suite que je suis intenable en société.

HP – Ben, vu que tu en parles…

N – Compris, je me tais jusqu'à nouvel ordre ?

HP – Parfaitement.

A l'appartement

L'appartement est pas mal. Un salon avec un coin bibliothèque vide pour le moment. Elle ne va pas le rester longtemps. Deux chambre avec chacune leur salle de bain. Les couleurs sont un peu étrange mais ça ne restera pas comme ça. Nalya va refaire la déco. Les murs verts et mauves finissent par donner la nausée.

RL – C'est qui le responsable de la déco ?

SS – Albus.

N – Il fume quoi votre directeur ces temps-ci.

HP – Je sais pas mais ça a l'air efficace.

N – Je confirme entre les couleurs des murs et le nombre de carpettes en noir qui se promènent dans l'école.

HP – En effet, bizarre. Tu crois que Dumby s'est allié avec mon serpent albinos préféré.

N – Aucune idée mais on peut toujours poser la question.

RL – Quelle question ?

HP – Pourquoi il y a autant de carpettes en noir à Poudlard ?

SS – Des carpettes en noir ?

N – Ben oui des Mange-Morts.

SS – Original. Je pense qu'ils ont du payer très cher leur invitation.

HP – Pardon ?

SS – L'argent achète tout Potter.

HP – D'accord mais là autant donner les clés de Poudlard à Voldy. Ça ira plus vite.

N – Mais non, Ry puisque tu es là pour protéger la veuve et l'orphelin.

HP – Dans quel film ?

N – Celui de Bubus apparemment.

RL – Dites, vous deux, comment vous êtes vous rencontrez.

HP – Mus, tu es pas marrant. Mais puisque tu veux tout savoir.

SS – Il n'est pas le seul.

Nalya regarde les deux hommes avec insistance avant de faire signe à Harry de commencer.

HP – Je m'en doute. Alors, on s'est connu à l'école maternelle. Elle a débarqué au milieu de l'année. Les autres l'ont vite trouvée bizarre. Elle parlait pas et elle était différente. Ils ont fait comme pour moi, ils l'ont rejetée.

RL – Qui a fait le premier pas ?

N – Moi. J'en avais marre de les entendre se moquer de moi ou de Harry. On a pas demandé à être orphelin. Les autres enfants ne le comprenaient pas.

RL – Et les instituteurs ?

HP – On travaillait en classe, on avait des bons points, ça leur suffisait.

N – On a commencé à jouer ensemble et à se protéger mutuellement. Ils ont fini par arrêter.

SS – Pourquoi ?

N – Je leur faisais peur. Une gamine de quatre ans taciturne avec les yeux améthyste et des cheveux comme les miens, ça court pas les rues.

HP – Encore heureux. Mais, c'est vrai que les cheveux noirs avec des mèches blanches et rouges ça surprenait. Et son parrain veillait au grain. Il a fait peur à plus d'un, mon cousin et mon oncle inclus.

RL – A ce point là ?

N – Oui, il est très surprotecteur. Et Danel n'est pas en reste.

HP – Ils ont été d'un grand secours pour moi quand mon oncle devenait violent. Je partais de la maison dès que possible et j'arrivais chez eux tremblant de peur.

N – Et parfois avec des bleus. Un jour, Danel en a eu marre et à envoyer Fauste discuter avec les Dursley. Depuis, ils lui foutent la paix.

SS – Fauste comme dans Fauste St-Jones, le vampire.

N – Oui. C'est mon parrain et Danel c'est son calice.

RL – Le ministère n'a pas du apprécier cette adoption.

N – C'est un fait mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Je ne suis pas considérée comme une sorcière mais plutôt comme une curiosité naturelle. S'ils pouvaient me disséquer, ils le feraient.

RL – Vu comme ça.

HP – Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Mus ?

RL – Parce que j'aurais voulu savoir comment faire pour pouvoir d'adopter…

HP – Mus ! ! ! Stupide loi.

SS – Oui. Une curiosité naturelle ?

N – Oui. Mon arbre généalogique est plein de trucs qui ne sont pas considérés comme humain. Mon papa le premier. C'est un elfe noir. Ma maman, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

RL – Compliqué ?

N – Oui, je ne fais pas souvent de liste car je risque d'oublier certaines choses.

SS – Revenons à notre sujet de départ. Votre amitié, comment avez-vous faut pour la préserver ?

HP – Ses tuteurs et elle ont tout de suite su qui j'étais. C'est eux qui m'ont appris que j'étais un sorcier. C'est avec eux que j'ai fait ma première sortie dans le monde sorcier.

N – Il a appris comment se comporter dans le monde sorcier et avec les créatures magiques qui y vivent. On passait un mois dans le manoir de Fauste pendant l'été.

RL – Et personne n'en a jamais rien su.

HP – Non, Fauste connaît des sorts vachement utiles.

SS – Venant d'un vampire aussi âgé, je n'en doute pas. Et pourtant tout le monde pense que vous ne connaissez rien au monde magique.

HP – J'ai toujours été un bon comédien.

SS – J'en sais quelque chose. Dites-moi, mademoiselle Maxwell…

N – Nalya.

SS – Pardon ?

N – Appelez-moi Nalya.

SS – D'accord. Comment allez-vous faire pour vos ASPICS ?

N – Simple, je les ai déjà. J'ai trois ans d'avance sur la majorité des sorciers. J'ai fait mes trois premières années par correspondance avant d'aller à Salem.

RL – Merlin ! C'est extrêmement rare.

N – Je sais. Je suis comme Doudou, je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde.

RL – Doudou ? ? ?

HP – Moi. Cherche pas à comprendre.

SS – D'accord et que faites-vous en ce moment ?

N – Je termine ma maîtrise en potion.

Pourquoi ont-ils l'air choqué ? Elle est fan de potion ma meilleure amie.

* * *

Laissez moi une reviews même si c'est pour me dire que mon retard est inadmissible.

SVP


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un examen.

Merci à

**potterstoriz****, ****zaika****, ****Drylana****, JTFLAM, ****Touraz****, ****L'ange demoniaque****, brigitte, ****Shamaya****, Lilou, ****aromdu****, ****Sahada****, ep, lynalys, ****Lunicorne****, pitch, ****hinata-cat****, ****Aurelie Malfoy**

pour leur review.

Merci à **Alaet** pour la correction.

Résumé des abréviations dans les dialogues (normalement elles sont toutes là)

N : Nalya

HP : Harry Potter

RL : Rémus Lupin

SS : Séverus Snape

HG : Hermione Granger

NL : Neville

LM : Lucius Malfoy

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_N – Je termine ma maîtrise en potion._

_Pourquoi ont-ils l'air choqué ? Elle est fan de potion ma meilleure amie._

N – Quoi ! J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? ? ?

RL – Une maîtrise en potion…

N – Oui.

SS – Vous avez encore beaucoup de travail alors ?

N – Si on veut. Le système est un peu différent. Je n'ai pas d'examens à proprement parler cette année-ci.

SS – Ah bon ?

N – Oui. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en avance sur ce coup. Il s'agit d'un travail de groupe, deux étudiants en potions, un en botanique.

SS – Vous travaillez sur quel sujet ?

N – Les potions anciennes et oubliées. J'espère juste que toutes mes dérogations sont en règles.

HP – Pourquoi ?

N – Bah, simplement parce que certaines potions sont interdites en Angleterre ou alors c'est les ingrédients. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas un bout de cachot à me prêter ?

SS – Pour ?

N – Faire des essais. Et si possible un endroit où il peut y avoir quelques explosions sans ameuter l'école entière.

SS – Je vais voir.

N – Merci beaucoup.

RL – Harry, pourquoi Ron et Hermione t'en veulent ?

HP – Parce que j'ai refusé d'inscrire des personnes pour eux. Comme si avec Ron et Ginny ça ne suffisait pas pour les Weasley. En fait tous les Gryffondors sauf Neville m'en veulent.

SS – Il n'y a pas que ça Harry. J'ai surpris une conversation où certains de vos soi-disant amis vous accuse de tricher à vos interro où…

HP – D'offrir mes services pour quelques points en plus, je sais.

RL – Vous m'expliquez.

HP – En fait, …

N – Harry sabotait ses interros par peur de perdre l'amitié de poils de carotte et du castor savant. Il est très doué.

SS – Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

HP – Vous trouvez ?

SS – Oui, surtout depuis que les murs de ma salle de classe changent de couleurs.

N – Tu as enfin osé. Je suis fière de toi mon doudou.

RL et SS – QUOI ?

HP – Ben disons que je n'ai fait que recopier. Je ne fais que transmettre certaines idées.

N – Et ça c'est les miennes. Une potion ou un sort et on peut changer les salles de classes à l'infini et envoyer les profs casse pied en dépression.

SS – Content de ne pas vous avoir eu comme élève.

RL – Harry, ne la présente pas aux jumeaux.

HP – C'est bien ce que j'avais prévu.

N – EH ! ! !

Le lendemain matin

Petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il faut bien que je me montre. Je suis une star moi. On s'assied à la table des Gryffondors avec Nalya. Mus est assis à côté de Sev. Ils doivent s'en dire des choses. Neville vient nous rejoindre. Il semble surpris par Nalya.

NL – Bonjour Harry.

HP – Salut Nev, en forme.

NL – Oui. T'as raté quelque chose hier soir.

HP – Quoi ?

NL – Une discussion comme quoi tu serais passer à l'ennemi et…

HP – Je connais la suite.

N – Moi pas et ça m'intéresse.

HP – Que j'écarte les cuisses pour Sev.

N – Pardon ? ? ?

HP – Et oui, elle est belle la mentalité de mes amis. Je passe de héros à putain.

NL – Je suis désolé mais ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. D'ailleurs les voilà.

HP – Et merde…

HG – Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

Laisse l'hypocrisie de côté Granger ça ne te va pas. Et Ron, t'as l'air d'un crétin à sourire comme ça.

HP – Moins bien depuis que tu es là.

HG – Comment ?

HP – J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu me poses la question.

HG – Mais Harry.

HP – Quoi, tu t'attendais à ce que je te saute dessus en disant que tu es excusée avec tout ce que tu peux dire sur moi. C'est valable aussi pour les autres. Faites passer le message.

N – T'es dur Ry, elle voulait ptet juste un autographe pour sa collection. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de perdre une fan.

Bien entendu, elle sait qui est Hermione mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

HP – C'est vrai. Mince. Désolée mademoiselle, je n'ai ni bout de papier ni stylo sur moi. Une prochaine fois.

Et moi je rentre dans le jeu sans problèmes. C'est beau la vie. Je me lève en tirant Nalya qui prend de quoi terminer son petit dej. Nev suit le mouvement en rigolant.

NL – Vous êtes de vrais numéros vous deux.

N – Tu sais de quoi il parle ?

HP – Non je vois pas. On est juste nous même. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de jouer le rôle du parfait petit Gryffondor. Nev, je te rejoins. Je dois montrer la bibliothèque et les cachots à Nalya.

NL – Ok. Sois pas en retard.

HP – Je vais essayer.

Harry va au cours. Pendant ce temps, Nalya travaille à la bibliothèque quand Lucius Malfoy vient lui parler.

LM – Puis-je m'asseoir ?

N – Même si je dis non vous le ferez.

LM – Sans doute. Que lisez-vous ?

N – Un livre.

Elle est bien décidée à ne pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

LM – Vous n'êtes pas en cours.

N – Comme vous pouvez voir ?

LM – Sur quoi travaillez-vous ?

N – Quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas.

LM – Pourtant je pourrais vous aider.

N – Bon, venez en aux faits.

LM – Pardon…

N – Vous n'êtes sûrement pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Alors que voulez-vous ? Ou si vous préférez que me veut Lord Voldemort ?

LM – Une alliance.

N – Vous savez que je suis amie avec Harry.

LM – Oui, il semble espérer que Harry se joindra à lui.

N – D'où votre présence ici avec vos amis Mange-Morts. Vous n'êtes pas censé être en prison.

LM – Avec de l'argent on arrive à tout.

N – Même à convaincre Dumby de son innocence ?

LM – Un don pour restaurer une partie de l'école à suffit.

N – Vraiment.

LM – On va dire. Revenons à notre discussion.

N – Je transmettrai le message de votre cher Maître. Maintenant si vous pouviez arrêter de me regarder comme vous le faîtes.

LM – Pourquoi ?

N – Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que je devienne votre maîtresse. Par contre si votre femme s'ennuie… Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai à faire.

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre.

Laissez moi une review (le bouton mauve en bas à gauche).

A la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici le chapitre 5.

J'ai du retard, je sais mais entre stage, bloc et bientôt exam... J'ai parfois du mal à trouver un peu de temps.

Merci à **Potter-Malfoy-Just-Love, Touraz, LN, brigitte26, klr, Sahada, Marisa, Aurelie Malfoy, LilyTigresse2795, oOBlanche NeigeOo, potterstoriz, ness, ****shaushka** pour leur review.

Merci à **Alaet** pour la correction.

Sinon ben à part Nalya et d'autres à venir, les perso sont pas à moi.

Encore une remarque, pour ceux qui auraient lu la première version, le couple Nalya-Charlie n'existe pas dans cette version. C'est le seul couple qui change. Il y a aussi de forte chance pour que Nalya soit déjà en couple. Je verrai bien.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

_LM – Pourquoi ?_

_N – Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que je devienne votre maîtresse. Par contre si votre femme s'ennuie… Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai à faire._

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Nalya se rend à l'appartement pour pouvoir travailler au calme.

Enfin fini mes cours de la matinée. Je vais chercher Mus à l'appart puis Nalya à la bibliothèque avant d'aller manger.

HP – Mus, je suis là.

RL – OK, j'arrive.

HP – Nalya, t'es pas à la bibliothèque ?

N – J'y étais jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me déranger.

HP – Et donc tu t'es réfugiée ici avec tes bouquins.

N – Oui.

HP – Qui a donc osé te déranger ?

N – Le Sieur Lucius Malfoy.

RL – Ce n'était pas pour parler du temps qu'il fait.

N – En effet.

HP – Bon, tu parles ou je te torture.

N – Je parle. Il m'a proposé une alliance avec Voldy chéri.

HP – Il est tombé sur la tête ! ! !

N – Non, apparemment avec moi comme alliée, Lord Machin espère faire une autre alliance avec toi cette fois.

RL – Un peu tordu comme plan.

N – J'ai même réussi à en apprendre un peu plus sur la présence des carpettes en noir. Severus avait raison, Lucius a payé pour sortir de prison. Il a même fait un don pour restaurer une partie de l'école, enfin d'après ses dires.

HP – Bizarre. Voldy me veut comme allié. Il est tombé sur la tête récemment ou alors il fume la même chose que Dumby.

RL – Harry, l'Ordre du Phénix ne te considère plus comme faisant partie des leurs.

HP – Mus, je n'ai jamais fait partie de l'Ordre du Poulet grillé. Notre cher directeur n'a pas voulu soi disant pour me protéger.

Noter l'ironie de cette phrase. Le pire c'est que Ron et Hermione en font partie. Comment je le sais ? … Disons que j'ai accidentellement laissé traîner mes oreilles…

Tiens, pourquoi Lucius regarde Nalya de travers. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit. Va falloir lui tirer les vers hors du nez. Chose difficile à faire avec elle.

HP – Nalya, tu lui a fait quoi à notre ami Lucius ?

N – Rien, pourquoi ?

HP – Parce qu'il te regarde avec insistance.

N – Et ?

HP – J'aimerais terminer mon repas sans me sentir observer au microscope.

N – Je te dirai ça plus tard. Il y a beaucoup d'oreilles indiscrètes dans le coin.

HP – Ok, je vois.

Ben oui, les discussions du Survivant sont publiques. Vous ne le saviez pas ! ! ! Mais, tout le monde essaye de savoir ce que je pense, ce que je compte faire et comment je compte le faire. Surtout si Voldy et moi, on s'entend toujours aussi bien.

Nalya et moi continuons à parler de choses sans trop d'importance, banales en fait.

Cet après-midi, cours de botanique et de métamorphose. Nalya est dans les cachots en train d'installer son matériel avec Sev. Il doit faire une drôle de tête. Vivement ce soir que je puisse enfin avoir mon explication. J'en ai marre de croiser Malfoy père et fils à tout bout de champs. Bon d'accord Draco, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais son père, non merci. J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent me poser une question.

HP – Bon maintenant crache le morceau.

N – Quel morceau ?

HP – Ce que tu devais me dire à midi. J'ai pas arrêté de croiser Lucius et Draco. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils avaient une question à me poser.

RL – Vraiment.

HP – Oui, et ça dure depuis que Nalya à planter Lucius à la bibliothèque. Que lui as-tu dit ?

Je n'ai pas peur de la réponse. Je suis un roc, rien ne peut m'ébranler…

N – Il me regardait comme un morceau de viande. Je lui ai juste dit que ses chances de m'avoir dans son lit étaient nulles.

HP – Quoi d'autre ?

N – Euh…

HP – Nalya-Amélys avoue tout.

N – Je lui ai dit que si sa femme s'ennyait, elle pouvait toujours venir me…

HP – C'est pas vrai.

Elle est incroyable. Elle va me rendre dingue.

RL – Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

HP – Simple, elle a fait des avances à Narcissa Malfoy par l'intermédiaire de son mari.

N – Eh, pas vrai. J'ai juste fait comprendre à Malfoy que pour m'intéresser, il fallait qu'il change de sexe.

RL – Ah !

HP – Ça va Mus ?

RL – Oui.

HP – Maintenant, je sais de quoi ils voulaient me parler.

SS – Pas qu'à vous. Lucius vient de me raconter votre rencontre Nalya.

N – Il survit ?

SS – Il est assez choqué mais il va s'en remettre.

N – Et revenir à la charge je suppose.

SS – En effet, on ne dit pas non à Lucius Malfoy.

N – M Va falloir que je prévienne Fauste, Danel et …

TOC TOC

HP – Je vais voir qui c'est.

Bizarre, on n'attend personne.

HP – Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

DM – C'est bien ici, j'ai eu peur de m'être trompé.

HP – Bravo, t'auras un bonbon.

DM – Einh…

HP – Rien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

DM – J'aimerais te parler.

HP – Je t'écoute.

DM – Je préfèrerais à l'intérieur.

HP – Pourquoi, on est pas bien ici ?

DM – Je voulais savoir, ce que ton amie a dit à mon père, c'est vrai ?

HP – Pourquoi, déçu de ne pas faire partie de la liste des possibles prétendants.

Par contre si je pouvais être dans la tienne mon beau blond. Dis-moi que j'ai raison, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que j'ai raison.

DM – Non, c'est pas ça, je voulais juste savoir si…

HP – Si…

Par les Saintes couilles de qui vous voulez, il vient de m'embrasser. Bug général.

N – Harry, ça va ?

HP – Draco vient de m'embrasser. Ce n'était qu'un smack mais il vient de m'embrasser.

Laissez moi rêver encore un peu…

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre.

Reviews svp, même pour dire que vous détestez les changements opérés...

A la prochaine


	6. Chapter 6

Voila enfin le chaître 6 après quelques examens et une crise de stress.

Merci pour les reviews au chapitre précédent.

Merci à Alaet pour la correction.

Comme d'hab Nalya, Zilia, Fauste et Danel sont à moi, les autres pas (dommage).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

_N – Harry, ça va ?_

_HP – Draco vient de m'embrasser. Ce n'était qu'un smack mais il vient de m'embrasser._

Laissez moi rêver encore un peu…

J'ai bien dormi moi cette nuit. J'ai rêvé de dragon. Je suppose que vous avez compris de qui je parle. Il a les lèvres tellement douces.

N – Harry, tu viens déjeuner ?

HP – Oui, oui…

N – Harry, je suis enceinte de Rémus. Notre enfant sera un loup-garou doublé d'un elfe et il va falloir que je le cache.

HP – C'est génial ma puce.

N – P Harry ! Atterris !

HP – Quoi ?

N – Je sais que ton rêve est en partie réaliser mais moi j'ai faim alors on va manger.

HP – Je te suis.

Ou plutôt, je me laisse tirer par Nalya. Rémus nous suit plié en deux. Autant dire qu'on ne passe pas inaperçu.

NL – Salut vous deux, comment ca va ?

N – Bien Neville et toi ?

NL – Bien aussi. Harry ?

N – Laisse, il est comme ça depuis hier soir. Il est amoureux.

HP – Mais Nalya… Pourquoi fallait que tu le dises ?

N – Parce qu'il aurait fini par comprendre.

HP – Toi aussi t'es amoureuse alors pourquoi chez moi c'est pas génial.

N – Parce que moi je suis en couple. Toi pas encore. Alors prends ton courage à deux mains et fonce.

HP – Mais, j'ai peur.

N – Je sais.

NL – Harry…

HP – Je t'expliquerai.

Le courrier arrive. Tiens Darkness est de la partie. Darkness est le phénix qu'utilise Fauste pour sa correspondance. Il s'agit d'un magnifique phénix noir. Il se pose face à Nalya qui le décharge des lettres et colis. Ce sale piaf me regarde bizarrement. Il pique un bout de pain à la confiture dans l'assiette de Nalya avant de me piquer mon bacon. Sale bête. Il s'est envolé avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Nalya a l'air contente de ses lettres.

HP – C'est quoi ?

N – Ces deux là et ce paquet pour toi, le reste pour moi.

HP – Oh ! Ils sont sympa de penser à moi.

N – Tu fais partie de la famille Ry.

HP – Je sais.

Fauste et Danel m'ont envoyé chacun une lettre. Dans le paquet, du chocolat, un pull noir, une chemise noire et un pantalon en cuir noir. C'est Danel qui essaye de refaire ma garde robe en douce.

N – Vous commencez par quoi aujourd'hui ?

NL – Potions.

N – Ok, je vous accompagne jusqu'aux cachots, j'ai reçu de quoi avancer dans mon travail.

NL – On laisse Harry comme ça ?

N – Je te le confie. Il serait capable de pulvériser le château.

HP – Eh ! C'est presque pas vrai.

* * *

SS – M. Potter, je peux savoir ce que vous essayer de faire.

HP – Euh, une potion monsieur.

Quoique, on dirait plutôt de la bouse de dragon. Elle est censée être transparente cette potion.

SS – On ne dirait pas. Je pense que vous allez vous arrêter là avant de tous nous tuer. Vous resterez après le cours.

HP – Bien professeur.

Et me voilà seul avec Sev. Je vais encore me faire passer un savon.

SS – Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

HP – Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête ailleurs.

SS – Pourquoi ? C'est ainsi depuis hier soir.

HP – Draco m'a embrassé.

Non, je ne rougis pas. C'est juste qu'il fait chaud dans les cachots. Comment ça c'est pas vrai. C'est moi qui suis dans les cachots non ? Je crois que je viens de tuer Sev. Vous croyez de Mus me pardonnera ?

HP – Sev, dis quelque chose. Je sais pas mais parle.

SS – …

HP – Sev, t'es pas mort hein ? Sinon, je suis pas sûr que Mus appréciera.

BOUM ! ! !

C'est quoi ça. Face de serpent en a marre d'attendre la fin de l'année ? Bon en tout cas, ça a réveillé Sev. Je vais voir ce que s'est passé avec lui. Je sais, je suis pas au cours mais bon, c'est histoire de la magie. Je suis pardonné ?

HP – Nalya, ça va ?

N – Oui, c'est pas encore ça mais je vais bien finir par réussir.

SS – Que s'est-il passé ?

N – Le mélange a explosé. Je n'arrive pas à stabiliser la première phase. Pas grave, je recommencerai, quand les vapeurs se seront dissipées.

HP – Je comprends pourquoi tu es venue t'enterrer ici.

N – T'es pas censé être au court toi ?

SS – C'est vrai ça Harry.

HP – Euh, c'est possible.

N – Quoi comme cours ?

HP – Histoire de la magie.

N – Je compatis.

HP – Même pas vrai.

SS – Pourquoi ?

N – On avait un prof super.

* * *

J'ai pas mis les pieds au cours d'histoire. Sev m'a gentiment couvert. A la place, Nalya et moi, on a discuté des lettres reçues ce matin. Fauste et Danel veulent venir à Poudlard pour nous chouchouter tous les deux. Des vrais papas gâteaux.

HP – Je crois que Dumby va nous faire une crise cardiaque.

N – C'est ptet vrai. On tente le coup ?

HP – Non, il peut encore servir.

N – Possible.

HP – C'est de qui la dernière lettre. Tu sais celle que tu ne veux pas me montrer.

Et une Nalya toute rouge, une !

N – C'est de Zilia. Elle me manque.

HP – Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

N – Non, mais elle est mon âme-sœur. C'est dur d'être séparée d'elle.

HP – Vous avez finalisé votre lien ?

N – Pas encore. Je veux mon bébé d'amour…

Et dire que je trouve ma vie compliquée…

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre. Le prochain dans une semaine.

Laissez plein de reviews sinon il se pourrait que ça traîne un peu...

PS : Je suis vaccinée contre les menaces. (Si c'est vrai)


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le chapitre 7. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous pour les reviews.

Merci à **Alaet **pour la correction.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

_N – C'est de Zilia. Elle me manque._

_HP – Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?_

_N – Non, mais elle est mon âme-sœur. C'est dur d'être séparée d'elle._

_HP – Vous avez finalisé votre lien ?_

_N – Pas encore. Je veux mon bébé d'amour…_

_Et dire que je trouve ma vie compliquée…_

Je discute encore un peu avec Nalya avant d'aller manger. Devant la grande salle Mus nous attend.

RL – Dis-moi Harry, tu n'avais pas cours ?

HP – C'est bien possible. Pourquoi ?

RL – Dumbeldore n'est vraiment heureux quand il a appris où tu étais à la place.

HP – M, j'ai un truc à lui demander.

N – T'as cas joué l'innocent Gryffi perverti par l'horrible manipulatrice que je suis.

HP - Pas sûr que ça marche.

N – Ok, on dit la vérité en s'excusant platement.

HP – La vérité édulcorée je suppose.

N – Tu supposes bien.

On entre pour manger. Dumby veut me parler mais il nous laisse terminer. Je regarde Nalya qui joue la petite fille effrayée à la perfection depuis notre entrée. Nev, Sev et Mus nous regardent bizarrement. Comme tous les autres, mais eux, c'est avec une pointe de suspicion.

Dans le bureau de Dumby

HP – Vous vouliez nous parler Mr le directeur.

Ou comment inclure Nalya dans une conversation.

AD – Oui, Harry, tu n'as pas été en cours d'histoire de la magie.

HP – Non, je suis désolé. Je parlais avec le Professeur Snape quand nous avons reçu une mauvaise nouvelle.

AD – Laquelle ?

HP – Je … C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

N – Je vais le faire si tu veux bien.

Entrée en jeu de Nalya, les yeux rouges et des larmes sur les joues.

AD – Je vous écoute.

N – J'ai reçu une lettre de mon parrain. Voldemort a appris que j'étais à Poudlard et il a attaqué le manoir. Le compagnon de mon parrain a été blessé et je ne sais pas si c'est grave. Je ne pensais pas les mettre en danger. Je…

HP – Calme-toi. Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une solution pour les protéger. Ils sont aussi important pour moi et Voldemort l'a compris.

AD – Explique-toi Harry.

HP – Ils m'ont toujours soutenu. Sans eux, je serais devenu fou. Ils ont été présents après le retour de Voldemort. C'est… C'est une partie de ma famille…

Et hop ! Moi aussi j'ai les yeux qui brillent.

AD – Je comprends. Ils peuvent venir à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas les avoir inscrit ?

HP – Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'en prendre à eux.

AD – Je vois. Dis leur qu'ils peuvent venir.

HP – Merci Professeur.

AD – De rien Harry. Quels noms dois-je inscrire sur les invitations ?

Et voilà le travail. On aurait du prévenir Pompom.

HP – Fauste St-Jones, Danel Bedford et Zilia Hill. J'ai rajouté une personne. Ça ne vous dérange pas.

Et un sourire innocent. Il a pas l'air de bonne humeur. C'est en rapport avec mes nouveaux invités vous croyez ?

AD – Non, Harry, autant protéger le plus de monde possible.

N – Merci beaucoup Professeur. C'est gentil à vous.

AD – De rien. Je vous laisse aller. Ils arriveront dans deux jours.

N – Au revoir et merci encore.

HP – Merci et au revoir.

* * *

Pas cours cette après-midi. Le prof de DFCM est absent. Je tire donc Nalya à l'appart tout en essayant de contenir mon fou rire. La porte à peine passée et on éclate de rire pour de bon. La tête de Busbus. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'apprendre que les bonbons au citron n'existaient plus.

RL – Tu crois qu'ils arriveront à se calmer.

SS – Aucune idée. Par contre, je voudrais bien savoir comment ils font pour respirer.

RL – Moi aussi. Autopsie ?

SS – Oui une fois qu'ils seront morts d'avoir trop ri. Belle mine de rien.

RL – D'accord avec toi mais il y a mieux et plus glorieux.

SS – En effet.

Après dix minutes, on arrive enfin à se calmer. Sev a l'air désolé.

RL – D'où venez-vous ?

HP – Du bureau de Dumby. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas en cours.

RL – Et quelle punition as-tu eu ?

HP – Aucune.

SS – Pardon ?

N – En fait, Harry et moi avons discuté. Mes parrains et mon âme-sœur veulent venir à Poudlard. On s'est juste arrangé pour qu'ils puissent venir.

SS – Comment ?

HP – Nous sommes de très bons comédiens.

N – Nous lui avons fait croire que le manoir de mon parrain venait d'être attaqué et que Danel était blessé. Quelques larmes et voilà le travail. Je n'ai plus qu'à leur écrire pour qu'ils confirment notre histoire.

HP – Tu crois que j'aurais une chance de porter autre chose que du noir, du vert, du bleu nuit et du rouge sang quand Dan sera là.

N – Tu oublies le blanc. Aucune chance, tu le sais.

HP – Oui je sais mais bon j'avais un peu d'espoir. T'as vu ce qu'il m'a offert. Rien que du noir.

N – Mais ça te va tellement bien.

RL – Qu'as-tu reçu ?

HP – Un pull, une chemise, des chaussures et un pantalon en cuir. Le tout noir.

RL – Pourquoi ?

HP – Dan s'est mis en tête de me refaire toute ma garde-robe. À sa façon ? je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire.

SS – Il était temps que quelqu'un prenne votre manque de style en main.

HP – Si vous voulez, il peut modifier le votre de style.

SS – Non merci.

RL – Et puis moi je l'aime bien comme ça mon Sev.

N – Je sais merci.

HP – Ah bon ? ! ?

N – Oui, je pense qu'ils ne savent pas lancer les sorts de silence.

Oh comme ils sont mignons en rouge. Maintenant, ils n'oublieront plus.

HP – Tu préviens Fautes.

N – Déjà fait.

HP – Comment ?

N – Secret…

HP – Il dit quoi ?

N – Lis.

* * *

Reviews please.

La suite très vite normalement.


	8. Chapter 8

Retard, encore. Décidément je les accumule. Mon excuse, des problèmes d'anti virus et un nouvel ordi pour remplacer ma brouette.

Les perso ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Nalya, Zilia, Fauste et Danel sont à moi.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis super contente que cette réécriture vous plaise.

Sirius est bientôt de retour normalement.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 :**

_HP – Tu préviens Fautes._

_N – Déjà fait._

_HP – Comment ?_

_N – Secret…_

_HP – Il dit quoi ?_

_N – Lis._

Nalya me tend la ''lettre''. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai posé une question pour savoir comment elle avait fait. Je suis stupide par moment. Nalya et moi communiquons de la même façon. C'est beau la magie.

Mes très chers enfants,

Je ne vous demanderais pas comment vous avez fait pour réussie ce tour de passe-passe. Je suppose que ce cher Albus l'a encore au travers de la gorge.

Ainsi donc, une attaque pendant laquelle Danel a été blessé. Nous allons devoir travailler notre déguisement.

Nous arriverons samedi matin à 8h, avec une surprise pour toi Harry.

Fauste.

Blessé par des carpettes en noir, moi. Mais où avez-vous été cherché ça ? Je savais que Nalya n'aurait jamais du mettre les pieds à Poudlard. Vous êtes d'horribles gosses quand vous êtes ensemble. Cette illustre école ne survivra pas.

Morgane et Merlin nous protègent de votre foisonnement d'idées tordues.

Mais sinon félicitation. J'avais hâte de revoir Poudlard.

Danel.

Je ne poserais pas de questions. Je connais déjà les réponses. Essayez juste de rester en vie. Harry, veille sur ma puce sinon…

A samedi.

Zilia.

Ils sont géniaux. Bon, ils arrivent samedi. On est mercredi, ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour préparer Poudlard à leur venue et surtout Mus, Sev et Nev. Ils vont rapidement être adoptés. En tout cas, ils ont l'air de bien le prendre. Ça va nous permettre de passer plus de temps ensemble.

Ils ont une surprise pour moi, je me demande ce que c'est. J'espère que c'est à propos de Sirius. Je leur ai parlé de ce qui s'est passé, ils ont promis de chercher une solution même si cela doit faire appel à la pire des magies noires.

RL – Bonne nouvelles ?

N – Oui, ils acceptent de venir et de jouer le jeu.

SS – Comment avez-vous fait ?

N – La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

C'est qu'elle tient à ses secrets, et aux notres aussi. Il faut bien un peu de mystère mais là on risque de se faire harceler.

HP – Simple. Des cahiers et un peu de magie.

RL – Comme le journal de Voldemort.

HP – En moins dangereux.

N – Ry…

HP – Il n'est pas indispensable que vous connaissiez le reste.

SS – Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

N – Vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir.

Crois-là sur parole Sev. Ma famille est bizarre. Même moi ; il y a des questions que je ne pose pas.

Nous somme jeudi matin, je fais le pied de grue devant l'entrée des cachots. Faut que je parle à Draco. Nous avons certaines choses à mettre au clair. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne joue pas avec moi. Il serait dommage de ne retrouver de lui que ses os et encore…

Le voilà enfin, et bien entouré. Il aurait peur de moi. Pourtant, il m'a embrassé. Je regrette de ne pas avoir tiré Nalya de son lit. Elle aurait pu faire diversion le temps que je kidnappe le prince des Serpentards. Bon courage Harry, tu es un Gryffondor. Je veux partir en courant…

DM – Tiens, Potter, tu t'es perdu.

HP – Pas du tout. Je voudrais te parler.

DM – Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

HP – Vraiment, alors que je parle de deux lèvres passant rapidement sur les miennes devant tes amis ne te dérange pas.

DM – Ah oui, ça…

BZ – De quoi parle-t-il Draco ?

DM – De rien. Partez devant faut que Potter et moi on parle.

PP – Mais Dra…

DM – Ne discutez pas.

BZ – Tu es sûr.

DM – Oui. Potter, suis-moi.

N – Je crois que je vais finir par croire aux miracles, pas vous professeur ?

SS – En effet. Les autres, allez manger.

Merci Nalya, et toi aussi Sev. Sans vous, on aurait eu du mal. Dray et moi sommes dans une classe vide. Un elfe de maison vient de nous apporter un petit-déjeuner.

DM – Je rêve ou le professeur Snape nous a aidés.

HP – Tu ne rêves pas. Il était à l'appartement quand tu m'as embrassé.

DM – Il est au courant ?

HP – Oui.

DM – Je suis un homme mort.

HP – Pourquoi ?

DM – Parce qu'il va le dire à mon père qui va me tuer pour oser t'aimer.

Euh, il vient de dire qu'il m'aime. Je suis heureux, je suis heureux…

DM – Je suis désolé.

HP – Pourquoi ?

DM – Je te dégoûte, je…

HP – Draco, tais-toi.

Et là, c'est moi qui l'embrasse. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots alors j'agis. C'est juste un petit bisou mais je suis encore plus heureux. Je suis rouge. Luis aussi, ça lui va bien. Il est mignon comme ça.

DM – Tu … aussi…

HP – Je t'aime aussi mon dragon.

DM – Merci. Pour tout. On se cache…

HP – Nan, pas envie. Et puis ça fera les pieds à tout le monde.

DM – Tu es dingue. On va être en danger.

HP – Tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte. Va falloir que je te prépare à rencontrer Nalya et mes nouveaux invités.

DM – Tes nouveaux invités ?

HP – Les tuteurs et la petite amie de Nalya arrive samedi matin.

DM – Comment ?

HP – Nous sommes de très bons acteurs…

Un dernier bisou avant d'aller aux cours. Ses lèvres sont douces, sa langue qui joue avec la mienne. J'ai envie de passer ma vie à l'embrasser entre autre chose…

La journée a été longue. Nous avons décidé de mettre Nalya, Sev, Mus, Nev et Blaise au courant avant toute l'école. Blaise est le meilleur ami de mon dragon. Ça nous permettra aussi de savoir si nous attendons samedi après-midi pour le faire. Nos nouveaux arrivants sont assez susceptibles quand on oublie de leur parler de nos histoires de cœurs, surtout Danel.

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre.

Laissez moi un review.

Au prochain chapitre.

Bisous...


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le chapitre 9 et l'arrivée de trois perso supplémentaires.

Nalya, Zilia, Fauste et Danel sont à moi. Les autres pas... Dommage.

Merci pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9.**

_La journée a été longue. Nous avons décidé de mettre Nalya, Sev, Mus, Nev et Blaise au courant avant toute l'école. Blaise est le meilleur ami de mon dragon. Ça nous permettra aussi de savoir si nous attendons samedi après-midi pour le faire. Nos nouveaux arrivants sont assez susceptibles quand on oublie de leur parler de nos histoires de cœurs, surtout Danel._

Vendredi, après le souper.

Dray a réussi à tirer Blaise à l'appartement. Quand il passe la porte, il entend Nalya se foutre de moi et de mon impatience. Non, je n'avais pas l'intention de creuser un fossé devant la cheminée. Bien entendu, personne ne me soutien, même pas Nev. La vie est injuste.

HP – Nalya, t'es pas gentille avec moi. C'est pas parce que l'amour de ta vie n'est pas encore là qu'il faut te moquer de moi.

N – Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu veux creuser un fossé. Et puis on arrive à survivre l'une sans l'autre, même si j'ai hâte qu'elle arrive.

HP – Je m'en doute, Sev tire un tête pas possible.

SS – Vous auriez pu me prévenir que votre amie pouvait se transformer puce sous LCD dans certaines circonstances.

RL – Où aurait été l'amusement dans ce cas ?

N – C'est vrai ça. Et puis je n'ai rien fait exploser…

SS – Un miracle.

DM – Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici.

HP – Mon dragon ,t'es là depuis longtemps ?

DM – Assez pour savoir que tu te fais charrier depuis un moment.

RL – Messieurs, entrez et asseyez-vous.

Dray et moi, nous nous asseyons dans le même fauteuil. J'aime bien les câlins de mon homme. Tous les regards sur nous sont attendris et moqueurs. Je sais ce que pense Nalya, que je suis un grand bébé en manque d'amour. Pas ma faute si c'est vrai.

HP – N'y pense même pas.

N – Mais, je n'ai encore rien dit.

HP – Je prends les devants. Et puis je te connais trop bien.

N – T'es pas un ange non plus doudou.

HP – Autant que toi princesse.

BZ – Je suis tombé où moi ??

DM – Je me pose la même question !!

HP – Bon, on va commencer. Comme vous le savez tous, Dray et moi, nous sommes ensembles.

SS – A moins d'être sourd, difficile de ne pas être au courant.

Pourquoi tout le monde arrive à me faire rougir aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas du jeu.

DM – Je suis pas sûr de comprendre.

NL – Hier soir, Harry a débarqué ici en sautant partout comme un fou en hurlant que tu l'aimais.

DM – Euh …

BZ – Tu n'as pas fait mieux Draco.

HP & DM – Faux frères…

N – Vous vous cachez ou je dois prévoir de quoi réanimer toute l'école.

HP – Deuxième solution.

DM – J'ai mon mot à dire.

HP – Laisse moi réfléchir… Non

DM – Mais, je vais me faire tuer.

HP – Mais non. Et puis, Nalya et Mus sont d'accord pour nous offrir l'asile.

RL – J'ai dit ça moi ?

N – Tu l'offres bien à Sev même si on ne parle pas tout à fait de la même chose.

RL – Toucher.

SS – Gagner tu veux dire.

DM – Vous…

SS – Oui ?

BZ – Je rêve…

NL – Respirez vous allez nous faire un malaise.

Après cette discussion, on s'est mis d'accord pour attendre l'arrivée des trois autres pour faire avoir une crise cardiaque à tout Poudlard. A moins que Nalya et Zilia ne la fassent avant nous. La raison de cette attente est simple, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver avec un calice de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il est dans les derniers au courant. Un calice de mauvaise humeur, c'est aussi un vampire de mauvaise humeur. Pour la crise cardiaque, Nalya est capable de sauter sur Zilia et de lui rouler une pelle monstre avant même de dire bonjour à son parrain surtout quand elles ne se sont pas vues depuis un moment.

HP – Contente que notre plan ait marché ?

N – Oui, vivement demain…

DM – Son parrain lui manque autant ?

HP – Non, plutôt sa copine.

BZ – Copine comme dans copine…

N – Oui avec tout ce qu'il faut. Je suis lesbienne, en couple avec mon âme sœur…

HP – Et pas humaine…

RL – Ainsi va la vie…

NL – Vous vous êtes bien trouvé en tout cas. T'en dis quoi Sev ?

SS – Que Merlin nous protège du foisonnement de leur cerveau.

BZ – Je suis tombé chez les fous.

DM – Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, en plus tu es adopté.

HP – Va falloir agrandir.

N – Chouette, un nouveau copain…

Cette douce folie nous a accompagné jusque tard dans la nuit. Sev et Mus ont disparu, happés pas la chambre de ce dernier. La tête des deux Serpentards était impayable. Nalya a pris une photo. Elle a maintenant de la matière à chantage mais chut ! faut pas leur dire. Blaise s'est plutôt bien intégré à notre petit groupe. Il est d'accord avec nous, il faut éviter que Nalya rencontre les jumeaux Weasley et qu'elle discute avec…

Samedi matin.

Nalya est plus ou moins calme, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne coure pas partout en hurlant, qu'elle ne saute pas dans tous les coins de joie, non, elle est assise. Je sens quand même qu'elle est impatiente de les revoir mais elle arrive à se contenir.

HP – Viens, on doit être présent pour les accueillir.

N – J'arrive.

A 8h00 pile, nous sommes devant les portes. En les voyant arriver, Nalya rayonne. Elle est superbe. On aurait fait un joli couple. Dommage que nous ne sommes pas hétéro. Enfin c'est que nous a dit une fois sa grand-mère. Depuis elle a changé d'avis. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi et comment. Dumby est là aussi. Il veut accueillir ses nouveaux invités.

AD – Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard.

FS – Bonjour Professeur, merci de nous accueillir dans de pareilles circonstances. Je vous présente Danel Bedford et Zilia Hill.

DB – Professeur.

AD – Vous avez l'air d'aller bien.

DB – Mes blessures n'étaient pas trop graves. Il va me falloir encore un peu de temps pour récupérer totalement.

Vous savez maintenant d'où nous viennent nos capacités d'acteurs.

AD – Et vous mademoiselle ?

ZH – On va dire que je suis une amie de la famille.

AD – Pourquoi ?

N – Zilia est ma compagne Professeur. Bonjour à tous. Je suis contente de vous voire.

DB – Nous aussi princesse.

FS – Harry, arrête de vouloir te cacher, on t'a vu.

HP – Même pas drôle.

Dumby a plutôt bien pris l'aveu de Nalya. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance mais…

AD – Allez vous installer et vous reposer. J'espère vous vois au diner.

FS – Sans problème.

Nous les conduisons jusqu'à l'appartement. Les autres nous y attendent. On a à peine passé la porte que Nalya et Zilia se disent bonjour dans les règles de l'art. Je me demande comment elles font pour respirer.

* * *

Trop court? Menaces en tout genre? Encouragement chaleureux? Autre?

Bouton reviews. J'en veux tout plein.

Prochain chapitre très vite. Lemon de retrouvaille entre Nalya et Zilia...

Bisous.


	10. Chapter 10

Pas de chapitre 10. Pas le temps. Je dois terminer mes bagages.

Je n'arrive pas à l'écrire.

Je pars demain en vacances pour une semaine. De retour le 26, nouveau chapitre prévu pour très vite après mon retour.

Bisous.

Eme.

PS : A moi la Bretagne...


End file.
